gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Brittany y Artie
La relación entre Brittany S. Pierce y Artie Abrams, es la relación de amistad que actualmente existe entre ambos. Sin embargo, durante la segunda temporada, ellos fueron pareja, la cual comenzó en el episodio Duets y finalizó en Rumours, ya que Artie le dijo "estúpida" a Brittany. Se les conoce comúnmente como Bartie o Artittany, tal como Artie menciona en el episodio Rumours. Información general Artie y Brittany raramente interactúan entre sí durante la primera temporada (posiblemente porque Brittany creía que Artie era un robot, como se descubre durante una conversación entre ellos en la segunda temporada), aunque a menudo se les ve como pareja de baile (irónicamente, en la vida real, Kevin es uno de los mejores bailarines, pero en la serie, además de Brittany, Mike está clasificado como el mejor bailarín visto ya que Artie está en una silla de ruedas). Su primera interacción romántica significativa fue en Duets, cuando Brittany le quita la virginidad a Artie. En Furt, sabemos que están oficialmente saliendo. Más adelante, en Rumours, Brittany termina la relación luego de que Artie la llama estúpida. Artie intenta recuperar Brittany en Prom Queen con el intento de alcoholizar el ponche, pero es descubierto y fracasa. A partir de entonces, se considera que son amigos. Historia por episodios Primera temporada Vitamin D En Vitamin D, Artie hace un comentario sobre que las Seccionales será una victoria fácil para el club, antes de que Brittany le de un codazo en el hombro. Artie intenta darle los cinco, pero Brittany se da la vuelta y le da a Santana los cinco, dejando a Artie bastante avergonzado. Throwdown En Throwdown, Sue divide a New Directions en dos equipos, por lo que separa a Brittany y a Artie. Más tarde, los chicos de New Directions se juntan en secreto y cantan Ride Wit Me, aunque después, Brittany y Puck dejan el grupo de Will y se unen al equipo de Sue. Wheels thumb|Artie y Brittany chocando sus manos. En Wheels, Brittany y Artie se dan los cinco después de que Artie les diera una lección sobre cómo girar en sillas de ruedas. Más tarde, Brittany, junto a los demás miembros de New Directions, le dedican Proud Mary a Artie, y al final de la presentación, Brittany apoya su mano en el hombro de Artie. Ballad En Ballad, Al final del episodio, Brittany y Artie, junto con el resto de los miembros de New Directions, le cantan Lean on Me a Finn y a Quinn para mostrarles su apoyo. Hairography thumb|left|Artie y Brittany durante "Hair/Crazy In Love". En Hairography, Artie y Brittany son pareja de baile durante la interpretación de New Directions de Hair/Crazy In Love. Sectionals Brittany y Artie se ven sentados uno junto al otro mientras observan a los otros clubes actuando y él le da un codazo a Brittany cuando intenta participar en la ola para los miembros de la Haverbrook School for the Deaf. The Power Of Madonna Mientras Rachel y Finn están hablando sobre lo que hicieron la noche anterior (sus intentos de tener relaciones sexuales con Jesse y Santana, respectivamente), se puede ver que Brittany estira en Artie en el fondo. Bad Reputation Artie y Brittany, junto con Tina, Kurt y Mercedes, se sienten menospreciados por no estar en la Glist (Brittany estaba en ella, pero pensaba que se merecía un mejor puesto), por lo que intentan ganarse una mala reputación cantando en la biblioteca U Can't Touch This, aunque al final no logran la reacción que esperaban. Segunda Temporada Duets thumb|224px|Artie y Brittany, antes de tener relaciones Brittany le pide a Artie que sean equipo en la tarea de la semana y le dice que siempre ha sentido atracción por el, aunque solo lo hacia para darle celos a Santana. Al principio, Artie esta confuso y cauteloso de sus avances, pero después de que Brittany explica que ella realmente quiere empujar su silla de ruedas y meterlo en un cochecito a pesar de que al principio pensó que era un robot, y después de que ella le promete que fuera su novia, Artie acepta por que cree que es la mejor manera de empezar a olvidar a Tina. Mientras que en la casa de Brittany ambos practican su dueto, Artie se da cuenta de que aún tiene sentimiento por su ex-novia, Tina. Con la esperanza de aliviar sus sentimientos de él, Brittany toma a Artie fuera de su silla de ruedas y lo acuesta en su cama, Artie le explica a Brittany que esta apunto de perder su virginidad y entonces se besan tomando la virginidad de Artie. Al día siguiente, en la cafetería, Santana cuando se entera de esto celosa le dice a Artie que el sexo para Brittany no significaba nada, que se acostaba con todos y que solo lo hacia para ganar la tarea de la semana (una cena en BreadstiX). Artie primero no cree en Santana pero luego de que escoge a un chico al azar y le pregunta que si sabia quien era Brittany, el chico le responde que si y que durmió con ella, entonces Artie se molesta. Artie enojado le dice que no podían seguir siendo equipo ni pareja, Brittany se sorprende y le dice que ella realmente quería ir a Breadstix con él y representar la famosa escena de La dama y el vagabundo en donde mueve la albóndiga con su nariz. Artie le explica que nadie pensó que podría incluso tener relaciones sexuales después del accidente de coche y que ella al no preocuparse por sus sentimientos arruinó la experiencia. Entonces Artie se aleja triste dejando a Brittany sola. Al final tampoco realizan su dueto juntos y quedan descalificados de la competencia de duetos, sin embargo, Brittany voto por ella misma para ir a la cena en Breadstix. Al final del episodio, se puede ver que Brittany se encuentra sola comiendo en BreadstiX moviendo una albóndiga con su nariz como en la dama y el vagabundo, algo triste. Never Been Kissed Cuando Puck vuelve de la prisión juvenil, ayuda a Artie, como beneficio a la sociedad y cumplir el servicio comunitario. Artie mira con nostalgia a Brittany, y revela a Puck que todavía siente algo por ella. Puck trata de ayudar a Artie por enseñarle a sus maneras de conseguir chicas. Ellos van a una cita doble con Brittany y Santana, respectivamente. Artie intenta actuar fresco durante el día, por instrucciones de Puck. Artie actúa desinteresado hacia Brittany durante todo el día para hacer su interés. Al final de la cita, Puck intenta cenar e irse sin pagar; sin embargo, Artie no esta de acuerdo. Él paga la cena de todos modos a la consternación de Puck que insulta a Artie, y se va con Santana y Brittany. No se sabe lo que pasa con Artie y Brittany después de esto. thumb|243px Furt Tina le pregunta a Brittany si en verdad ella y Artie están oficialmente saliendo a lo que Brittany le responde "Superalo". Brittany también dice que como Artie defendió a Kurt fue excitante. Mas tarde, durante la boda de Burt y Carole, se les ve a Artie y a Brittany bailando y cantando juntos durante Marry You. También bailan juntos durante la presentación de Will de Sway Special Education Will decide que esta vez Rachel y Finn no tendrán el protagonismo en las Seccionales, por lo que decide que Brittany y Mike Chang hagan una rutina de baile. Sin embargo, la presión parece ser demasiada para Brittany, mientras Artie rodaba su silla por el pasillo,encuentra a Brittany en sola en un salón, Artie le pregunta que hacia ahí a lo que Brittany contesta que no se siente preparada para bailar en las Seccionales. Para darle confianza Artie le regala a Brittany un "peine mágico" y le promete que va a ayudarla. Ella le da las gracias y le besa en la mejilla. Mas tarde, Tina piensa que Mike y Brittany están teniendo una aventura durante sus muchas sesiones de baile juntos e intenta convencer a Artie, aunque el no lo creía. Artie comienza a creer esto cuando más tarde le pide a Brittany una cita dos veces y ella dice que no puede en ambas ocasiones, y se va rápidamente. Durante las Seccionales, antes de que New Directions saliera, Artie se enfrenta a Brittany y la acusa de adultera pero ella no sabe que significa la palabra y le dice a Artie que lo siente mucho. Brittany le explica que lo evadía ya que había perdido su peine mágico, y resulto que ella y Mike no estaban teniendo una aventura. Justo antes de la presentación de las Seccionales Brittany y Artie arreglan el malentendido y se dan un beso. thumb A Very Glee Christmas Ambos cantan juntos mientras New Directions adornaba el árbol navideño durante The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. Brittany todavía cree en Santa Claus, y Artie no quiere perder esto, porque es un sentimiento mágico de creer. Él convence a New Directions para fingir que Santa es real. Así, mientras que New Directions se encuentran en el centro comercial, Brittany le pide a "Santa" para dar a Artie, la capacidad de caminar. Santa promete, pero Artie está visiblemente molesto porque Brittany podría perder la fe en Santa Claus. Así que le piden ayuda a Coach Beiste para que se disfrazara de Santa Claus, entrara a la casa de Brittany y le dijera que no podría conceder su deseo. Cuando Coach Beiste, disfrazado de Santa Claus, va a la casa de Brittany para decirle que Santa no puede conceder su deseo, ella se deprime y pierde su espíritu navideño. Aunque al final, logra recuperarlo luego de que en casa de Brittany, encontraran un Re-Walk con el cual Artie podria caminar. Silly Love Songs Se puede ver a Artie y Mike caminando juntos mientras hablaban que quien diría que chicos como ellos conseguirían a las mejores chicas de la escuela. Durante la tarea de la semana con motivo de San Valentín, Artie le canta P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) a Brittany mientras que Mike bailaba para Tina. Ambos asisten a la noche en Breeadstix de corazones solos a ver la presentación de los Warblers. Comeback Después de que Sam realizara Baby en el salon de coro; Artie, Mike y Puck le piden a Sam unirse a su banda "The Justin Bieber Experience" para poder cantarle a sus novias. Juntos interpretan Somebody To Love a lo cual Brittany se siente excitada por Artie y lo anima. Blame It On The Alcohol En la fiesta de Rachel, Brittany estando ebria se quita la camisa por lo cual cual andaba en sostén y se les ve a ella con la camisa de Artie y el con el chaleco de Brittany y luego Brittany le da un Stripper a Artie debido del alcohol y el le tiraba dolares mientras le decía que bien lo hacia. Por lo cual es una borracha stripper. Cuando Brittany y Sam tuvieron que besarse jugando la botella parecía que a Artie no le importaba. Luego, mientras Rachel y Blaine cantaban Don't You Want Me, Brittany estaba sentada en las piernas de Artie mientras se besaban y se rien ya que ella se pone los lentes de Artie. Despues de que New Directions cantara Blame It (On The Alcohol), se puede ver a Brittany jugando con el pelo de Artie. Cuando Kurt y Rachel estan limpiando la casa de Rachel dias despues de la fiesta, en la puerta había un sostén rosa que era el de Brittany. Sexy Brittany dice a Santana que ella piensa que puede estar embarazada, Artie luego se entera, pero resulta que Brittany todavía piensa que los bebés vienen de las cigüeñas. Brittany le dice a Santana que cuando está con Artie hablan de sus sentimientos. Cuando Santana admite que le gusta Brittany, Brittany le dice que aunque le gusta Santana, le gusta Artie también, y ella estaría con Santana si no fuera por él. Santana tiene una gran ofensa a esto. Puede deducirse de esta interacción que mientras Santana es lesbiana, Brittany puede ser bisexual. Artie y Brittany se unen al Club de Celibato juntos y comparten un momento en el que Rachel está hablando de amor. A Night of Neglect Artie y Brittany también están en los Cerebritos, el equipo de la escuela decatlón académico, junto con Tina y Mike (Brittany fue sobornada cuando el equipo necesitaba un miembro mas). Sin embargo, su amplio conocimiento sobre las enfermedades de gatos les ayudaron a llegar a los Nacionales. Se les ve juntos en la escuela McKinley, mientras que Kurt le muestra la escuela a Blaine. Born This Way Se puede ver a Artie y Brittany juntos durante casi todo el episodio, especialmente, durante el voice-over que tiene Santana en Breadstix mientras miraba a Artie y Brittany de comiendo de lejos. Rumours thumb|308px Artie se entera de que Brittany y Santana mantenían una relación, por lo que confronta a Brittany pero ella no piensa que halla hecho nada malo puesto que Santana le dijo que "Son solo dos amigas que hablan con la lengua", Artie le dice que como puede ser tan estúpida y no ver que Santana la manipula, Brittany comienza a llorar pues Artie era el único chico que jamas le había dicho estúpida, en ese momento Artie y Brittany terminan su relación. Artie comienza a cantar Never Going Back Again luego de que Brittany se fuera; durante el transcurso de la canción, se puede ver como Brittany es consolada por Santana y Artie las ve de lejos. Prom Queen Artie se da cuenta que cometió un error al terminar con Brittany, durante la clase de cocina de Brittany, Artie aparece y le da una sorpresa a Brittany cantándole Isn't She Lovely, y le pide ir al baile juntos, ella le dice que lo disculpa pero que no ira al baile con el pues le ofendió lo que le dijo. Artie entiende y se retira. Durante el baile, antes de que acabara, mientras Santana y Mercedes cantaban Dancing Queen, Brittany baila con Artie y al final se toman la foto del baile juntos. New York Brittany compone una canción original llamada My Cup y la canta junto con Artie mientras que Puck toca la guitarra. Mas tarde, durante las Nacionales, Brittany y Artie cantan una parte de Light Up the World juntos. Brittany también le dice a Santana que ella ama a todo el mundo en el club Glee y estará allí cuando Artie diera sus primeros pasos, después de que tenga una operación para hacer que sus piernas se muevan, demostrando que siguen siendo amigos cercanos. Brittany, Santana y Artie también se ven reír y sentados juntos durante la ultima reunión del Glee Club del año. Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project Al terminar You Can't Stop The Beat, Artie señala la posición en la que quedó Brittany y ambos se ríen. The First Time Artie menciona a Rachel y a Blaine lo bien que se sintió al tener su primera vez con Brittany, ya que sintió por primera vez lo que era un hombre, aunque Brittany lo llamara por otro nombre cuatro veces durante y después de eso. Brittany también le agradece a Artie junto a los demás actores de West Side Story. Cuarta Temporada The New Rachel Brittany, Tina, Blaine y Wade cantan frente a Artie Call Me Maybe para competir por quien seria la "nueva Rachel". Mas tarde, Artie les dice que Brittany seria un cercano segundo lugar para convertirse en la "nueva Rachel". Canciones Duetos *''My Cup'' de Glee (New York). Canciones grupales Primera temporada *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions (Throwdown). No lanzada. Segunda temporada *''The Time Warp'' de The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Cantada con Kurt, Quinn, Finn, Santana, Tina y Mercedes (The Rocky Horror Glee Show). *''Marry You'' de Bruno Mars. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Sam, Quinn, Tina y Mike (Furt). *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' de Madonna/''On The Town''. Cantada con Finn, Santana, Mercedes y Rachel (New York). *''Light Up the World'' de Glee. Cantada con Santana, Finn, Rachel y Tina (New York). Tercera temporada *''Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)'' de Band Aid. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Tina, Puck, Blaine y Kurt (Extraordinary Merry Christmas). Canciones relacionadas Primera temporada *''U Can't Touch This'' de MC Hammer. Cantada por Artie (Bad Reputation). Segunda temporada *''Valerie'' de Amy Winehouse. Cantada por Artie (Special Education). *''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)'' de Michael Jackson. Cantada por Artie (Silly Love Songs). *''Somebody to Love'' de Justin Bieber. Cantada por The Justin Bieber Experience (Comeback). *''Never Going Back Again'' de Fleetwood Mac. Cantada por Artie (Rumours). *''Isn't She Lovely'' de Stevie Wonder. Cantada por Artie (Prom Queen). *''Dancing Queen'' de ABBA. Cantada por Santana y Mercedes (Prom Queen). Tercera temporada *''Tongue Tied'' de GROUPLOVE. Cantada por New Directions (Nationals). Cuarta temporada *''Call Me Maybe'' de Carly Rae Jepsen. Cantada por Blaine, Wade, Brittany y Tina (The New Rachel). *''Boys/Boyfriend'' de Britney Spears/''Justin Bieber''. Cantada por Blaine y Artie (Britney 2.0). *''Feliz Navidad'' de José Feliciano. Cantada por Artie (Glee, Actually). Curiosidades *Brittany pensó que estaba embarazada de Artie, aunque había sido un malentendido (Sexy). *A Heather Morris le gusta la relación de Brittany entre Artie y Santana, mientras que Kevin le gustan todas las relaciones relacionadas con Artie. *Durante la pausa entre la segunda y la tercera temporada, Heather dijo que Brittany iba a querer volver con Artie en el primer episodio de la tercera temporada. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió, porque quería a Santana. *De acuerdo con Brittany, Artie era la única persona en la escuela McKinley que no la había llamado estúpida antes de Rumours. *Cuando Artie perdió su virginidad con ella, Brittany lo llamó con el nombre equivocado cuatro veces (The First Time). *Artie es el único chico que Brittany ha dicho amar. *En Sexy, Brittany es vista con una nota en su casillero que dice "Brittany Luvs Artie 4eva" ("Brittany ama a Artie para siempre"). *Brittany dijo que a ella le gusta empujar la silla de ruedas de Artie y que quiere ponerlo en un cochecito. *Cuando estaban en Breadstix, Brittany le dijo a Artie que había estado practicando empujar albóndigas con la nariz como en La dama y el vagabundo. *Brittany le pidió a Santa que Artie pudiera caminar para navidad (A Very Glee Christmas). *Brittany se olvidó de que ella y Artie salieron (Makeover). Navegador Categoría:Parejas del club glee Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones de Artie Categoría:Relaciones de Brittany Categoría:Relaciones Heterosexuales Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones Sexuales